Why Do You Care?
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: He looked down at her with a sad smile and asked, "Why do you put up with it?"  "Why do you care?" She asked and then walked off holding back tears. D/G R&R Warning: Depression, Abuse, Sex, drugs and Alcohol.


A/N: Okay I am writing a new story, oh how I love plot bunnies...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

XxXx

"Ginny, hello?" She heard someone say loudly, she looked up and saw her good friend Colin Creevey looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hm?" She mumbled out with a distracted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she pulled her hair away from her face.

"Nothing, Colin." She said quietly and then stood and walked out of the great hall in silence and into the entrance hall and turned left and started down a corridor. She was looking down when suddenly she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ Ginny walked into her bedroom at the burrow and sat down on her bed, the door opened and her mother walked into her room., she walked up to Ginny quickly and glared at her._

_ "Ginevra, how dare you?" Molly screamed at her as she slapped her daughter across the face and then continued, "Thinking you could just go and get a job? No, you cannot do that! You are going to be a house wife just as I am! You're probably some scarlet woman who sells her body, you little slag! You are not worth money you piece of shit!"_

_ "Mother, I'm not a scarlet woman who sells her body!" Ginny yelled causing Molly to pull Ginny's hair and pull her off the bed, Molly continuously slammed Ginny's face against the wall and then dropped her to the ground. She kicked her in the the stomach repeatedly and then glared at her._

_ "Do not talk back to me Ginevra!" Molly screamed and left the room while slamming the door._

_ End of Flashback._

When Ginny snapped back to the present she realized she had tears pouring down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away and then stopped and leaned against the closest wall with her head down. She closed her eyes tightly and then sunk down to the floor with a frown. Soon she heard footsteps and looked up to see Ron walking her way with a beet red face, he grabbed her arm in a vice grip and pulled her into a standing position.

"Ginny! What the hell was that? Just running out of the hall for no reason? Are you meeting up with someone or something?" He spat in her face.

"Ron, I'm just walking around, I'm not having a very good day." She said while looking him in the eyes.

"You think I'm stupid, or something?" He yelled and slammed her shoulder against the wall causing a loud crack to erupt from her arm. She let out a cry of pain as he punched her injured shoulder.

"Why are you still doing this?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because you deserve it you little slag!" He shouted and punched her hard in the face while she cried out.

"What is going on?" They heard a loud drawl and Ron dropped Ginny and she fell to the ground in pain.

"N-nothing Professor Snape." Ron said with a fake smile.

"Oh so you weren't just hurting your sister?" He drawled out with a sneer on his face towards Ron.

"Of course not, Professor." Ron said.

"100 points from Gryffindor for physically harming another student who happens to be your sister and another 50 for lying. Now leave, Miss. Weasley come with me." Snape said and Ron glared at Ginny and stalked off as Ginny slowly stood up on shaking legs. Snape waited and slowly walked down to the dungeons as Ginny followed while holding the wall for support. When they got into his office he motioned for her to sit and she sat down while holding her injured shoulder.

"So tell me, Miss. Weasley, what was going on. Don't leave anything out." He said with a straight face.

"Well, this has been going on for a while, first it was my mother and then Ronald. They thought I was still possessed, well that was their excuse, and they thought they should beat the black magic out of me." Ginny said quietly.

"You will switch houses and we will speak to the headmaster when you have been healed." Snape said and Ginny nodded silently.

"Would you like to see madame Pomfrey or be healed here?" He asked.

"M-madame Pomfrey please..." She said quietly and he nodded and sent her out. She walked out of the office slowly and then up the stairs of the dungeons and then looked down as she walked through the castle. She was walking silently and holding her shoulder when she ran into someone. When she fell to the floor she felt her shoulder come into contact with the stone floors and she cried out in pain.

"What where you're go- wait are you injured?" She heard Draco Malfoy say and she looked up and slowly got up with a small nod. When he got a good look at her he asked?, "Who did this?"

"N-no one..." She stuttered and made to walk away but Draco got in her way and stopped her.

"Obviously someone did it, who did this?" He asked.

"Ron..." She muttered and his eyes went wide.

XxXx

A/N: Okay R&R for more, I know it's short but if you want more with longer chapters just R&R...


End file.
